memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Catspaw
Streszczenie Zwiad czyli Sulu, Scott z załogant Jackson przeciąga rutynową misję. Jackson w końcu odpowiada na naglące wezwania ze statku. Jego wiadomość jest niepokojąca: jeden do transportu. Jackson materializuje się w transporterze, i natychmiast pada martwy na podłogę. Jednak jego martwe usta mówią; głęboki głos mówi, że kapitan Kirk i jego statek są przeklęci; musza natychmiast odejść lub umrą. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3018.2. Załogant Jackson nie żyje... bez żadnej widocznej przyczyny. Mr. Scott i Mr. Sulu ciagle są na powierzchni planety. Zostawiam asystenta głównego inżyniera DeSalle na stanowisku dowodzenia ''Enterprise, i przesyłam się na planetę, by znaleźć dwóch zaginionych członków załogi... i odkryć, co zabiło Jacksona." Mając dwóch zaginionych i jednego zabitego Kirk nie ma zamiaru odlatywać. Wyznacza drugi zwiad: on, Spock, i McCoy. Wszyscy ytzej teleportują się pod koordynaty Jacksona. Kirk ma nadzieję odkryć tam, co zabiło jego człowieka i gdzie są dwaj pozostali. Planeta jest mglista,zdecydowanie niezwykła. Szukając form życia odkrywają trzy wiedźmy; widma, jeszcze raz ostrzegające Kirka, by odszedł. Wiatr i mgła wciąż otaczają zwiad, ale odkrywają mimo to duży zamiek - miejsce, z którego dochodzą sygnały życia. Wchodząc zwiad widzi czarnego kota i podąża za nim , póki podłoga nie załamuje się pod ich nogami. Spadają do podziemnej jaskini, tracąc przytomność wskutek wstrząsu Po przebudzeniu przyjaciele odkrywają, że zostali przykuci łańcuchami do ściany. Pojawiają się Scotty i Sulu, co początkowo cieszy Kirka, gdyż odkrywa, ze zaginieni żyją. Potem jednak pojmuje, że sa oni przez kogoś sterowani: żyją, ale nie odpowiadają na pytania i wyraźnie nie sa już sprzymierzeńcami Dwaj milczący mężczyźni uwalniają Kirka, Spocka, i McCoya, i prowadzą ich pod wycelowanymi fazerami; anagle okazuje się, że sa zupełnie gdzie indziej - w wielkiej sali, w towarzystwie dziwnie ubranego mężczyzny. Mężczyzną jest Korob, wyglądający jak czarownik, w szacie, z różdżką, i czarnym kotem. Spock pyta, czemu zwiad nie odkrył śladów życia na Pyris VII i skąd wziął tu się Korob – na pewno nie pochodzi on z tego świata. Korob najpierw zaprasza wszystkich na posiłek, a potem oferuje im fortunę w klejnotach. Wszystko po to, by odlecieli, nie zadając więcej pytań. Jednak Kirk mówi Korobowi że mogliby wyprodukować takie kamienie na statku, gdyby chcieli; to wszystko kóci się z tym, czego Korob dowiedział się o ludziach. Korob mówi, że jest poruszony postawą zwiadu. Dowiedział sie, że są lojalni, odważni i nieprzekupni. Do sali wchodzi Sylvia. Mówi Kirkowi, że potrafi czytać i kontrolować umysły ludzi. Kirk odpycha Scotty'ego, wyrywając mu broń, a gdy odmawia oddania jej, Sylvia odkrywa przed nim następną kartę : potężną magię Tworzy mały model [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]], a gdy trzyma go nad płomieniem świecy – prawdziwy statek, pozostający na orbicie, zaczyna się rozgrzewać. Odpychając Sylvię Kirk wyciąga model z ogna, a Enterprise z niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy grozi, że wkrótce zjawi się następny zwiad, Korob zamyka model w bloczku – i prawdziwy statek otacza nagle nieprzenikliwe pole siłowe, które pojawiło sie dosłownie znikąd. Nie daje się pokonać, ani nawet zanalizować. Kirk i Spock wracają do lochu, zaś McCoy zostaje z Sylvią, która chce go przepytać. Kirk i Spock rozmawiają jakiś czas o Sylvii i Korobie, a Kirk decyduje, ze trzeba ich powstrzymać. Ich pytania i zainteresowanie nimi wydaja się zbyt groźne. Tymczasem Sylvia i Korob wiodą spór; Sylvii podobają się nowe doświadczenia. Cokolwiek ich rasa nazywa domem, nie mają tam niczego takiego. A ona chce to zatrzymać. Korob przypomina jej o obowiązkach wobec Starszyzny, co ona uznaje w nowej sytuacji za nieistotne. Kirk zostaje ponownie zabrany do Sylvii, gdzie orientuje się, że jest ona nim w pewien sposób zafascynowana. Sylvia odkrywa przed nim swój plan: zostawi Koroba i połączy się z Kirkiem. Jednak kapitan wykorzystuje ją, by zdobić niezbędne informacje. Między innymi dowiaduje się o rzeczy zawanej transmuter która jest kluczem do jej siły. Bjednak Sylvia odkrywa podstęp i Kirk zostaje zabrany z powrotem do celi. Korob znajduje Kirka i Spocka; mówi, że uwolnił Enterprise, a teraz uwolni ich. Mówi też, że nie potrafi dłużej kontrolować Sylvii i jej pionków, i że jest ona niebezpiecznie irracjonalna. Usiłuje się tłumaczyć, mówiąc, że ich misja była pokojowa. Czas nagli i nie ma może teraz wyjaśnić detali; nalega na jak najszybsze opuszczenie celi, gdy znów pojawia się czarny kot– tym razem ogromny. Muszą zawrócić. Kot forsuje drzwi, przygniatając Koroba i dając Kirkowi okazję do zabrania jego różdżki. Uciekając z lochu Kirk i Spock muszą podjąć walkę z członkami własnej załogi, obecnie pionkami Sylvii, przeobrazonej w kota. Różdżka, którą obecnie ma Kirk, to transmuter, a Sylvia bardzo chce go odzyskać. Jej własny jest prostszy i mniej wydajny; różdżka Koroba to klucz. Sylvia przybiera poprzednią postać i usiłuje przekonać Kirka, przekonując go, że i tak nie umie używać transmutera. W końcu grozi nawet Kirkowi fazerem, żądając od niego różdżki. Kirk w odpowiedzi niszczy różdżkę, i ten akt kończy wszystko... lub prawie wszystko. Tuż przy nogach członków zwiadu znajduje się dwóch maleńkich Obcych. Pozbawieni transmutera Sylvia i Korob wrócili do swej zwykłej formy, i są tacy, jak Sylvia ich opisała: piórka na wietrze. Szybko rozwiewają się, a zwiad wraca na Enterprise. Pamiętne cytaty "Proszę przestroić sensory, Mr. Chekov. Potrzebuje pan pomocy?" "Umiem to zrobić, sir! Nie jestem taki zielony." : - DeSalle i Chekov, "Kapitanie Kirk... Kapitanie Kirk... Kapitanie Kirk..." "Wracaj... Wracaj... Wracaj!" thumb|"Pamietaj o klątwie!" "Pamiętaj o klątwie!" "Wiatr będzie się wzmagał..." "I mgła opada..." "Więc opuść to miejsce lub zgiń!" : - Trzy widmowe wiedźmy"', ostrzegające Kirka, Spocka and McCoya "Gdyby nie dwóch zaginionych oficerów i trzeci martwy, powiedziałbym, że ktoś gra z nami w 'cukierek lub psikus'.." "Cukierek lub psikus, kapitanie?" "Tak, Mr. Spock. Pan nie musiałby się przebierać. Wyjasnię to panu pewnego dnia." : - '''Spock i Kirk "Spock. Komentarz?" "Fatalna poezja, kapitanie." "Bardziej użyteczny komentarz, Mr. Spock." "To, co widzimy, nie jest realne." "To JEST użyteczne." : - Kirk i Spock "Jim, czy to może być jakaś równoległa Ziemia...?" : - McCoy (zobacz Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development) "Czemu wasza rasa ma tą śmieszną manię oporu, hmm? Badcie każdy obiekt. Wy... wy kwestionujecie wszystko! Nie starczy zaakceptować to, co jest?" : - Korob "Actually, it's a simple matter for us to probe the minds of creatures like yourself... You like to think of yourselves as complex creatures, but you're flawed. One gains admittance to your minds through many levels. You have too many to keep track of yourselves. There are unguarded entrances to any Human mind." : - Sylvia, explaining her mind-controlling technique "Opowiec mi o mocy, kapitanie. Jak się to odczuwa?" : - Sylvia "Jackson. Załogant, który wrócił na statek. Ciekawi pana, co go zabiło? Stworzyłam jego obraz. W samej esencji mego umysłu był obraz Jacksona. A gdy zabiłam obraz i wiedziałam, ze jest martwy, on umarł!" : - Sylvia "A co z Korobem?" "To głupiec. Będe działać bez niego." : - Kirk i Sylvia, "Mogę cie zgnieść! I byloby to interesujące odczucie." : - Sylvia, objawiając Korobowi swą moc "Ty... wykorzystujesz mnie! Trzymasz mnie w ramionach, ale w twym umyśle nie ma ognia! Próbujesz mnie oszukać! Widze to... jak słowa na kartce! Wykorzystujesz mnie!" : - Sylvia, spostrzegajac podstęp Kirka "Zostaniecie zmieceni. Ty... twoi ludzie... twój statek... twoje ''światy!" : - '''Sylvia', grożąc Kirkowi "Captain, a little more alacrity, if you please" : - Spock Zza kulis * Choć był to pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu TOS Season 2 w produkcji (sfilmowany w początkach maja 1967) i został wyemitowany dopiero kilka dni przed Halloween w roku 1967. Nie bez powodu został zrealizowany w halloweenowej konwencji. *Walter Koenig dołączył w tym odcinku do zespołu jako Pavel Chekov. Istnieje pewna rozbieżność między TMP 2 a tym odcinkiem,Khan Noonien Singh twierdzi, że pamięta Chekova z poprzedniego sezonu (odcinek Space Seed). Jest rzeczą możliwą, że Chekov służył juz wtedy na pokładzie Enterprise, ale na podrzędnym stanowisku i nie był wymieniany. *Metalowa miniatura "Enterprise", wykonana dla tego odcinka jako rekwizyt do jednej ze sztuczek Koroba, została ofiarowana następnie przez Gene'a Roddenberry'ego Smithsoniańskiemu Narodowemu Muzeum Lotnictwa i Przestrzeni Kosmicznej. *Theo Marcuse grający Koroba zginął w wypadku samochodowym miesiąc po wyemitowaniu tego odcinka. *W tym odcinku DeSalle nosi czerwoną tunikę działu inżynieryjnego, inaczej niż w odcinku The Squire of Gothos and This Side of Paradise, gdzie nosi złoty mundur sekcji dowodzenia. *Kirk mówi, że szafiry, diamenty i rubiny, ofiarowywane im przez Koroba sa bez wartości, gdyż moga wyprodukowac takie na "Enterprise" w dowolnej ilości. Jednak w odcinku Arena mówi, że otacza go "fortuna w diamentach". *Termin "catspaw" został tu użyty w dwóch znaczeniach. Odnosi sie, oczywiście, do Sylvii i jej kociego wcielenia. Inne znaczenie odnosi się do manipulowania lub sterowania drugą osobą jak marionetką; jak zauważa McCoy, Scott i Sulu mają być wykorzystywani do ściągnięcia w dół większej ilości ludzi. * Robert Bloch oparł scenariusz tego odcinka na własnym opowiadaniu "Broomstick Ride" z 1957 roku. * Bloch napisał też What Are Little Girls Made Of? W obu tych odcinkach wspomina się o "Pradawnych".. Bloch był prawdopodobnie zainspirowany pracami swego mentora, HP Lovecrafta. * Gdy James Doohan trzyma fazer, widać, że brak mu części środkowego palca. Zwykle ten fakt jest ukrywany przez kamerę. Image:Pyris VII, Catspaw remastered.jpg|Pyris VII, remasterowana Image:Castle.jpg|Widok zamku Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Antoinette Bower jako Sylvia Również występuje * Theo Marcuse jako Korob Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Michael Barrier jako DeSalle Oraz * John Winston jako Kyle ("Transporter Chief") * Rhodie Cogan jako Pierwsza wiedźma * Gail Bonney jako Druga wiedźma * Maryesther Denver jako Trzecia wiedźma * Jimmy Jones jako Jackson Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Bob Bass jako Scotty * Frank da Vinci jako Spock * Jimmy Jones jako McCoy * Carl Saxe jako Korob * Vic Toyota jako Sulu de:Das Spukschloss im Weltall en:Catspaw (episode) es:Catspaw fr:Catspaw (épisode) ja:惑星パイラスセブンの怪（エピソード） nl:Catspaw Kategoria:Odcinki TOS